


Welcome Home

by cloudy_path



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blindshipping, Ficlet, Happy, M/M, Post Ceremonial Duel, Puzzleshipping, Reunion, Sad, a bit of both, i should be doing math homework atm but my hand slipped and this piece of crap is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_path/pseuds/cloudy_path
Summary: They miss each other unbearably much and so push comes to shove and nobody can keep them from their reunion.(I'm bad at summaries just read the tags)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note that my mother tongue isn't English so I apologise for any mistakes!

He had a lot of time at this new place. Of course it was great and everybody he loved had waited for him, the Pharao. But still... Something wasn't right. Something was missing.

Or rather somebody.

Saddened he often sat by himself, waiting on an answer. Everything he felt a hand on his shoulder and everytime he found himself at a table sometimes more and sometimes less worthy of a Pharao.

But none of their words or actions or gifts could restore what he had left. The young man with his dark thoughts, light thoughts, construction sites, pity - love.

Many times had he dreamed of taking that step. In fact so many times that it almost felt like his bed wasn't empty.

And all those hands told him everytime; what isn't shouldn't be.

 

He knew they didn't actually mean it when they told him they missed him as well. After all, missing meant to cry at least three times a day for him, it meant to go into complete isolation for several hours to think about himself and also to ban everything duelmonsters related into a place where not even he could've found them, didn't it?

At least for him it seemed like the right things to do.

They didn't understand.  
He didn't need therapy.

They didn't understand.  
How can you fix a pain without the painkiller?

They didn't understand.  
He wanted him back.

He wasn't supposed to fall into old habits.

 

 

The moment the two of them closed each other into their arms was like the biggest bucket of ice-cold water over their heads. Finally they could see clearly again.

The Egyptian sun burned into their skin as brown arms let go of pale ones and their eyes met for the first time after what seemed like eternity.

"Welcome home."

And their lips met.


End file.
